1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless interface device and more particularly to a wireless interface for interfacing with a host computer. On power-up, the wireless interface device ascertains the available hosts for connection. Once a host is selected, the node address for that host is stored in an EEPROM, such that on subsequent power-ups the wireless interface device will automatically be connected to the last host selected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Both wired and wireless LAN systems are known in the art. Such systems enable various desktop and/or portable personal computers to be connected in a local area network in order to share resources. Wireless LAN systems are normally used in an office environment to enable the various users to share common resources while obviating the need for direct wire connections between the personal computers connected to the LAN.
The personal computers connected to a wireless LAN configuration are normally equipped with a wireless LAN card and a radio interface which typically includes a spread-spectrum type radio to reduce interference.
As mentioned above, portable personal computers have been known to be used in such wireless LAN systems. However, portable personal computers, even such notebook-size portable personal computers, are cumbersome to transport in an office environment. Unfortunately, the resources of the LAN system are often needed at locations other than where the personal computers connected to the LAN are located.
In both wired and wireless LAN systems, the node addresses of the personal computers to be connected to the LAN must be known before any communication is established. Thus, interfacing abilities of such systems are rather limited.